Chromatic Flame
|romaji = Kurōmatikku furēmu |classification = Created Element |basic elements = Fire Light}} The Chromatic Flames are an element created by Akira Izanagi via through Elemental Creation, unique to him and him alone. Background By combining the innate affinities of both halves of his Hybrid race, Draco and Fairy, Akira is able to produce flames that can be modified variably by bending the visible light they give off and infusing varying levels of light into it in specific methods to create different-colored fire. As a result, the flames gained attributes specific to one color. All he needed was the necessary amount of Aera to create, modify, and maintain these flames as well as training to easily bring about one of the seven flames as he pleased. First off, he learned to create each flame before applying the Aera necessary to keep them stable and burning. Afterwards, he began to incorporate them into combat. Akira has gained enough experience to skillfully use the flames during a fight, but has occasional issues with creating and maintaining them. Overview Currently, Akira has the ability to summon forth seven types of Chromatic Flames, one for each color in the rainbow and each with a different attribute. Surprisingly, each Chromatic Flame takes about the same amount of Aera to generate and maintain, though the displacement of the Aera is different among each flame. They are as follows: *'Red:' This is one of the more aggressive flames. It has a more intense and aggressive burn, making it suitable for dealing more damage at the expense of the same amount of energy. Due to its dangerous nature, Akira commonly uses it for dealing higher damage in attacks or projectiles. It's colored with alternating shades of dark and light reds. *'Orange:' The most balanced flame, and perhaps the closest to true fire, the Orange Flame works as the well-rounded balanced fire, burning just as a normal flame would. This is the most used of the Chromatic Flames due to how multi-purpose it is. It burns in various shades of orange, transitioning from lighter shades at the edges to dark hues towards the source/center of the fire. *'Yellow:' Flames which increase defensive power by augmenting itself with light. For Akira's defensive needs, he brings out the Yellow fire. Akira has been known to create shields of varying sizes with this fire. It burns with a whitish center with various shades of yellow that sparkle almost like tiny stars are embedded within. *'Green:' Should Akira need an increase in movement, he uses the Green flames. These increase speed and agility and include greater propulsion capabilities, allowing him to easily traverse relatively large distances quickly, similar to how Accel Step allows a player to move. Akira often uses Green flames in tandem with or after Accel Step to greatly enhance his mobility. By compressing the agile Green flames within hidden orbs of light before breaking them open, Akira can store and release these compressed fire as a sort of booster. Its hues transition from a deep green center to pale green edges. *'Blue:' If non-lethal methods are required, Akira turns to the Blue flames. The light is used to partially negate the burning and damaging effects on the fire, which then act as blunt projectiles that only burn slightly instead of burning greatly. As such, they are best used for non-lethal takedowns. As a by-product of the burning negation, the flames are feature sky blue edges that fade into navy blue as it closes towards the source of the fire. *'Indigo:' These flames are much more volatile than the rest, even more so than Red Flames. By fusing a large amount of Light Aera with Fire Aera, this gives the flames explosive properties. These flames appear as white that gradually fade into a dark indigo color as a by-product of the random infusion of light. *'Violet:' Perhaps the most bizarre of the group, the Violet flames can propagate and spread quicker than normal, allowing Akira to use these flames as distractions. The light traps and builds up heat within itself as the fire burns before sparking off and releasing the fire outwards, thus spreading the fire quicker. Its clear purple core of fire is surrounded with paler shades of purple, bordering on indigo. In combat, Akira alternates between each and every flame as needed. Most of the time, he begins fights with the Orange flames before transitioning to another color as needed. The attributes listed above make the other 6 flames the best-suited fire for a specific situation, as mentioned above. When the situation calls for an alternate fire to be used, Akira will distance himself from his opponent in order to ensure he is able to switch types. If he takes the time to switch types mid-combat, it generally results in him confusing his opponents by using Accel Step to dash around and taking the time to consciously ensure he's using the type he needs. Akira has trained heavily with his Chromatic Flames and commissioned the construction of weapons specifically designed for use with this unique element. Ominaeshi is an Aera Channeller designed to help Akira extend his flames' range beyond its normal limits while also allowing him to variably release the Chromatic Flames as different types of projectiles. When all three weapons merge together, Akira can use Omaenashi's gunblade in a more brutal and savage fighting style which involves impaling his enemies and blasting them with rainbow fire. This culminates in Akira's Weapon Release, Homusubi. Category:Created Element (EUO) Category:Element (EUO)